Cyberpunk
Cyberpunk (Real Name: Trask Zuka) is a henchmen of Sun Lee Yuk as well as part of The Black Shadow Gang. Cyberpunk is bathed on prosthetics that cover his body and wears a suit that allows him to control drones that he has access to and or hacked into to, of which they will be controlled by him. Theme: Ed Rush & Optical - Chubrub Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: Trask Zuka Alias – Cyberpunk Information DoB: 22XX (early to mid 30s, to mid 40s) Place of Living/Birth/Current: Unknown Nationality: Unknown (Asian/Russian) Height 6.5 ft. (198.12 cm) Weight 245 lbs. Affiliated with “The Black Shadow Gang” Things Done – '''possibly the one man to have not only taken out an orphanage and killed some people, but also was the one man who apparently killed Gardano’s child, in addition to cutting off the grieving Father’s arm – both of which were punishment from Black Shadow leader who was told of Garnado’s small act of sympathy in allowing a young Bianca from getting away. He was also involved in the kidnapping of 2 African females, one being a daughter of an African Diplomat who was in China, the other being a bodyguard to the political family. '''Friends/Enemies: The Black Shadow '''(Friend/Partner) Bianca Airesus/Steel Maiden/Thailand Ninja''' (Enemy) Personality – '''Cyberpunk is always confident in his actions and consider what he has done as just and a work of art, in the end, he only cares for a job well done and anyone he deems weak will be met with physical force by him. Cyberpunk is also very obedience to those of power and will do his job in a way that will please them. At times when he gets carried away, he tends to switch from capturing the target into attempting to kill them, which was the case with Bianca. '''Appearance – '''Cyberpunk stands at 6.5 feet and weights about 235 lbs. He wears dark shades and wears a padded armor suit that allows him to control drones and or hack them from an embedded computer on his gauntlets, as well as a metal chest pad on his chest. He has metallic prosthetics on his abdomen area and on his back, one of which that allows him to control a 3rd metal arm on his back. Below his knee caps are metallic prosthetic legs/feet that allow him to walk and or other functions. His feet are also the same to this regard, but he wears boots over them, and should he have to harm someone they would not suspect that his feet are capable of damaging someone since it is not seen by the opponent. Unknown to everyone though, at some point, Cyberpunk has prosthetics on his arms, either actual ones or around them, but is is unnoticeable because it matches with his build and skin tone. '''Abilities 3rd Arm – '''Cyberpunk has a 3rd arm that is located on his back. The hand of this arm appears as if it is a large claw with 4 fingers. It is capable of extending, making its reach greater than an average human boxer. The arm cannot be broken easily at all for should anyone try the arm is capable of shocking the opponent, in addition; it is not easy to get behind Cyberpunk who is quite the towering figure, for one would have to have good timing to attempt to break this 3rd arm before Cyberpunk could react. '''Combat – '''Cyberpunk is a capable fighter, not only he has some skill under his belt, he is a dirty fighter and quite brutal at best. He is among the few foes hat even gave Bianca a hard time despite her being an enhanced human being, the fighter was even tougher because Necro-Bots had been involved. Not only he was fast, but because of his 3rd arm he is a high defending opponent. '''Drones and Remote Grenades – '''Cyberpunk can control drones he ahs control of from his suit, for these drones tend to act as scouts and pick up heat signatures, as well as jammers, just so Cyberpunk has prep time should any of his drones pick up any signs of an opponent in the area. He has remote grenades that can detonate from tapping his chest pad and or gauntlet pads. '''Weaknesses When Cyberpunk is either over confident and or annoyed with his opponent and attempts to kill them, throwing out all morals, he tends to be somewhat clumsy in his fight and or rage educed actions in combat. Should his legs and 3rd arm go out, Cyberpunk is pretty much unable to fight back. Should his hidden arms prosthetics go out; his arms will be paralyzed, rendering him nothing more than a handicapped amputee. History of Cyberpunk Before Black Shadow, Cyberpunk was the kind of guy hired to do the most hideous and vile crimes known to man and he tends to take jobs from those who pay well and are serious and not irrelevant. He does not have half of his legs due to a shootout he was in on one of his past jobs for an explosion took out his legs. He managed to play victim and was hospitalized but was marked as a John Doe for he was unknown to the people, not realizing the man’s records have been either hidden and or encrypted so no one knows who he is. After being given makeshift prosthetics parts for his lower legs, Cyberpunk left the hospital of where he was there for about 2 days, but not without killing the doctors who treated him. Soon, the murderous, Techo-Maniac Cyberpunk, was soon employed by The Black Shadow Gang and worked under Sun Lee Yuk and was given upgraded prosthetics and a 3rd arm that operates on his back, in addition to several gadgets and drones. Trask had done some crazy crimes while working for Yuk and Borojei, he was the one who apparently killed Gardano’s son, a child, along with his babysitter using a remote grenade at a hotel in China, and he was the one to have amputated Gardano’s arm by cutting it off, resulting in him destroying and burning down an orphanage, killing some of the captives deemed weak, and it is possibly that he was among and or directed the armed men to kidnapped the African Diplomat’s daughter, Isabis Oladele, and the bodyguard that was defending the girl, Tala Tomack-Agbaje because the Black Shadow had a contact known as The Frust Kongo Fighters who want both the girls alive. Cyberpunk has no legs and or feet below the knee cap, hence why a reinforced exo-skeleton, that’s connected to his back, side and legs, which are enabled via prosthetics was used by him. As a plus, he has a third robotic hand/claw that is also connected to his back. He uses drones to a great deal and can detect if any of them have been tampered with. He is the type of person who likes a challenge and often let’s his opponents come to him, wanting to “play” with them before executing them. Eventually when Bianca Airesus infiltrated Yuk’s Estate in Hong Kong, she is confronted by drones and the Frust Kongo Fighters, and eventually ends up in a brutal fight with Cyberpunk who was no pushover of a fighter – hence why he is considered among the best under Master Yuk. In the end of the fight, Bianca destroyed not just his 3rd arm, but his legs, rendering him incapacitated.